


Savior's Shield

by aurorstorm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorstorm/pseuds/aurorstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the finale, Emma and Henry are summoned to meet Regina in secret for what proves to be an emotional encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior's Shield

Emma twists the crumpled note in her right hand, Henry's tiny fingers linked through her left, as they trudge through the Storybrooke forest. Every few minutes she steals a glance over her shoulder, and even the snap of a twig sets her on alert. With an angry mob forming back in the town centre - a mob including her own  _parents_ , whose existence she still can't really accept - she's got every reason to be nervous; especially when the person they've come to meet is the target of the citizens' rightful aggression. Regina's note simply gave Emma and their son a place and time to meet, so Emma isn't really sure what to expect, but she's glad Henry's with her. If it gets out of hand, they'll be safe, because Emma knows that Regina won't hurt anyone if he's around.

A cough sounds from somewhere behind Emma, and she whips around suddenly, wondering how she'd possibly missed it. That's when she sees her, leaning casually on a broad tree trunk yet hidden from view upon approach. Regina's pose suggests her usual ease and dominance, but there's something in her eyes and the softness of her voice betraying her.

"I'd like to speak to my son, first."

Henry gazes up at Emma with wide, questioning eyes, but she pushes him gently and nods. He almost stumbles over to Regina, who grips his shoulder firmly. She hasn't seen him since the hospital, and Emma's starting to realize why Regina's organised this clandestine meeting after all.

"You were asleep when I told you this," Regina begins, "but you deserve to hear it again. I'm sorry, Henry. I'm so sorry, for everything that I've done and especially what I've done to you. I never meant to hurt you." Emma watches as Henry bites down on his lip, conflicted, and Regina wipes away some stray tears with her free hand. "I have no excuses and no right to forgiveness, but I just need you to know that I'm sorry and I do love you... so much."

After a few moments, Henry nods, and Regina lets out a rush of air in some sort of cross between a laugh and sob.

Emma steps forward and pulls Henry a little further back from his mother. For now, she's heard enough, and she just wants to get this over with. It's uncomfortable to see Regina so emotional and she's anxious to leave. "Now, Regina, what do you want with me?"

"Miss Sw-" She hesitates, biting her lip for a moment, " _Emma_... we share a son who we both love. You're the only person left who's safe, and who will listen to me and give me the chance to speak." The corner of her mouth turns up just a little. "You are the savior, after all, and -"

"And you expect me to save you? After all you've done?" Emma scoffs, outraged. This is why Regina called her out here today? To try and get some kind of forgiveness, or guarantee? "I have no right to stop them from punishing you."

Regina closes her eyes and takes in a deep, steadying breath. "I don't expect you to save me at all... or even to  _want_  to save me. I'm no fool, and I know my fate. Rather, I have some final wishes that I'd like to be considered." She opens her eyes to meet Emma's, and there is a silent desperation in her gaze. "I need you to hear me out."

Emma swallows, finding her throat suspiciously tight and dry, and there's something in Henry's gesture of squeezing her forearm that forces her to relent. "Okay. I'm listening."

Regina clears and throat, and her voice takes on her usual business-like quality. It's as if she's a solicitor reading out a last will and testament, and it makes Emma feel a little queasy.

"First, I want you to make them keep it clean. These... executions, they're usually not pretty, but if you can find another way..." She trails off, and her eyes lower to rest on their son who hovers uncertainly between them. "Secondly, you will not allow Henry to watch. I've always kept him sheltered from as much violence as possible, and I can't bear that he might be witness to this."

"Of-of course," Emma breathes.

"And finally..." Regina chokes up now, and she screws her eyes shut as she begins to lose her composure. "Just look after him," she pleads, and Emma's really not surprised to notice the tears welling up in her own eyes. "Love him in the way I never could. Be the mother he deserves -"

"No, Mom!" Henry finally snaps and launches himself at Regina's abdomen, and the two fall with a grunt against the trunk of the tree. "I don't want them to kill you!"

Emma shrinks away and simply observes, letting the pair have their space now, as she tries to suppress her own emotions. She watches with a knot in her stomach as Regina threads a hand through Henry's hair and tilts his now tear-stained face up to her.

"Shh, Henry... please, don't cry. Won't you be happy then?" She gives him an unsteady smile that never reaches her dark, red-rimmed eyes. "Good will win. The Evil Queen will be destroyed, once and for all. You'll have a whole family, and you'll never be lonely. Everything I could never give... isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"I... I thought so, but..." He buries his head into her stomach, and Regina clutches him even closer. Emma wonders how many years it's been since Henry has showed this kind of affection for the woman, and she can feel her own resolve weakening further when Regina looks up at her with a pleading look in her eyes - a silent  _help me._

"Hey kid, it's alright," she offers as she steps closer, but honestly, she's never been very good at this comfort thing. "Everything's gonna be alright..."

Henry ignores her and keeps murmuring against Regina, "No no no, please, don't go... Mommie..."

With a loud sniff, Regina finally kneels down to Henry's level, but she's shaking so hard that she has to grab on to Emma's quickly outstretched arm for balance. She cups his tiny, flushed face in her hands and stares right into his eyes.

"Henry? When I'm gone, will you do something for me?"

"Yes, Mom, yes! I will!" He looks so brave and determined, and Regina gives him an honest smile through her tears - possibly the first real one Emma's ever seen - but it slips away with the words that follow.

"I... I don't want you to remember me like this; the way they want you to. I want you to remember me as nothing but your Mom - the mother who loved you and raised you, the mother who was your best friend when you were so little - oh, and you're such a strong young man now," and by now she's openly sobbing, "you'll be strong without me, Henry, you'll be strong for me, okay?"

Henry whimpers as he watches Regina fall apart. "It's not fair. It's just not fair to kill you. Good isn't supposed to win that way, I know it now!" Regina lets her grip fall away limply as her son spins around to face Emma. "You can't let her die! Please, Emma!"

She's not really sure at what point the decision had formed in her mind, but as she looks upon her pleading son and the broken woman crumpled before him, she's knows it's the right one. "Don't worry, kid. I won't."

"Emma?" It's Regina who speaks now, and she's completely stunned as she whispers the name.

"I won't let them hurt you," she declares and pushes away the niggling feeling that perhaps she's betraying her newly recovered family. Besides, her son -  _their son_ \- is more important, isn't he?

Regina tries to scramble to her feet. "But -"

"No, you're right. I'm meant to be the savior, but what kind of hero am I if I don't save everyone I can?" She helps Regina up and tugs Henry towards her, hugging him to her side. "My parents are the King and Queen, Henry's a prince and I'm a goddamn princess. If I don't have the authority to convince them to spare you, then I guess I'll have to protect you myself."

Emma feels herself blushing under Regina's intense gaze, her usual mask-like features now painted with a mix of shock, awe, gratitude and bemusement. "You want to use yourself as a human shield for me? After all I've done to you, and everyone else?"

"Hey, I know you don't deserve it, but I'll do it anyway." She glances down at Henry to gives him a smile, and her mind is reassured a little more as he grins back at her with pride. "Because that's what good people do."


End file.
